Sky High
by Slumsy.69
Summary: Evan has secretly loved Jonathan for a long time now. Jon is shocked and accidentally drives Evan away. Evan is about to do the worst thing in his life. Contains homophobia, angst, fluff and other things that trigger many feelings.


_**Sky High**_

 _ **Hey guys, I'm back again with another H2OVanoss oneshot. This was inspired by a Linkin Park fic I read, and I knew I had to write something that had to do with that. So, R &R and see you guys at the bottom. Contains suicide attempt, angst, and fluff. **_

_**Evan knew he had feelings for Delirious ever since he first met him online. He loved his laugh, his personality and his voice. Evan knew that if he told anybody this to Delirious, they would never be friends again.**_

Today was going to be the day that he would meet Jonathan for the first time, and it would be when he would confess to him. He felt his stomach do a flip as he arrived at North Carolina.

"Okay, Evan you can do this!"

He walked out of the airport, watching out for anyone who waved at him. Evan quickly spotted a man waving at him.

"Uh, are you Jonathan?" Evan asked the man as her grinned.

"Hey Vanoss, is it nice to see me in person?" Jonathan asked as he went in for a small hug. Even though it was a small hug, Evan felt like he could stay in it forever.

"Why don't we get going?" Jon stated as Evan nodded and got his bags. He was going to spend the whole week with his crush.

"This is gonna be hard to say!" Evan told himself as he just looked out the window, thinking on how to tell Jon.

"Uh, Jon, when we get to your house, I have to tell you something." The anxious man said as he felt himself getting more nervous by the second. "Okay, sure." The other man responded, oblivious to the fact that his friend was in love with him.

The two got to Jonathan's house, and immediately plopped down on the couch. The owner of the house then remembered that Evan wanted to tell him something.

"Evan, you said you wanted to tell me something, what was it?" Jon said as Evan then shifted nervously in his seat. "Uh, Jon, I know you're my best friend, but will you judge me for this?" Evan asked, receiving a shake from the other man's head.

"Okay, I'm gay!" The man said as he saw a shocked face on Jon. "You can't be gay, you're the straightest man I know!" Jon said, not realizing he was breaking the other man's feelings.

"I knew you would react like this! You know what, I'm gonna go back home just because you're being a homophobic bastard!" Evan said, getting his bags from the floor and getting out the door.

"Wait, Evan, I didn't mean-" His sentence was cut short by the door slamming in his face. He immediately felt regret and felt he deserved to be called a homophobe.

Evan didn't head straight to the airport, he stopped by a bar, getting wasted from shots and whiskey. He quickly felt better, now that he was drunk. Evan quickly sent a message to Jon, saying something that both his sober and drink side felt.

 _"Jon, now that you hate me for being gay, I know you'll never talk to me again. So, in my extreme pain, I'm gonna become one with the sky, and finally be free from the pain of this world. Goodbye forever. Love, Evan."_ The man texted and sent quickly, before turning off his phone.

Now that he had the courage to fly away from the pain, he went to the highest floor of a tall building. He would fly away, and be with God.

Jon got a text, it was from Evan.

"Oh no!"

He was on top of a building, ready to be free from the pain. "I'll always love you Jonathan, but you'll never love me back." Evan said before leaning down, about to fall. He felt a pair of hands grab him, and lift him up.

 _"Why can't I be free from my demise?"_ Evan asked himself as he was pushed onto the floor. He saw who it was, and wished he fell way earlier. It was Jon, he was sweating, breathing heavily, and had his eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you do this Evan, I'm so sorry!" Jon cried as he hugged his friend, bringing tears into the eyes of the drunk man too.

"Why did you save me? I'm just a faggot that you'll never love!" Evan groaned as both the men were crying. "I didn't mean it, I don't know why I said that, if I'm gay too!" Jonathan said, receiving a shocked face from Evan.

"You're gay?"

"Yes, and I also love you too."

The two looked at each other and then kissed. The two explored each others mouths, moaning passionately. They separated and looked at each other. "You made my spirits fly sky high instead." Evan said as he just kissed Jon again.

 _ **Thank god, I was already wanting to write this. So, review, PM, favorite, and follow this one shot what you thought. - Slimsy**_


End file.
